


【全职|叶张】下不为例

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶张】下不为例

叶修醒来的时候觉得半条手臂都是麻的，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼一看，眼前是张新杰侧脸。距离极近，看得到耳廓薄薄的肌肤之下细小的血管。他的睡姿也跟他一贯那么端正，稍微向右侧躺着，颈侧就结结实实地压在叶修的小臂上。

就这么睡了一夜，能不麻吗？叶修算是缓过味来。他犹豫了三秒要不要把手臂抽回来，还没等他做出尝试，张新杰就翻了个身改用背对着他，侧脸压到他的手腕上，鼻尖正好蹭着手腕内侧最怕痒的那一块，呼吸的热气均匀地挠上去，不一会儿就连心里也给挠得痒了起来。

这可是你先撩的我。脑内闪过一个不大讲理的想法，他就着姿势又挪过去一点，把另一只手也环到张新杰的腰上，收紧手臂让他的背紧贴自己的胸腹，在他的后腰上有意无意地蹭了几下。

张新杰本来也睡得不沉，这样折腾哪儿还能不醒。起先大约是还没醒透，带着点起床气从他怀里往外挣；过了不到两分钟就安静下来，稍微挺直了背，伸手像是要去枕头底下摸表。

“几点了？……干什么。”

叶修把他的手拉回来圈进臂弯里，朝他耳后吹了口气。“晨勃。”

他本来想着张新杰不会理他，说完就直接拿膝盖去分他的腿，打算干脆来次硬的，不料张新杰蹬了他一脚，在他怀里翻了个身，面朝向他。

“昨天回来晚了，遇到停水，没洗成澡。”

幸好是冬天，否则没洗澡他是连抱都不让抱的，这点儿毛病也不是一天两天了，叶修清楚得很，但看他解释起来一本正经的模样就格外想逗他。“不会连牙也没刷吧？”

“拿饮水机的水刷的。”

张新杰眨了眨眼睛，似乎想从叶修噙着笑的表情里看出些什么来，那双眼没戴眼镜有点儿找不好焦点，但很快就露出明白了的样子，凑过去吻上他的嘴唇，接着把舌尖也送了过去。次数多了，技术多少有了点长进，叶修一时没留神被他卷着舌尖吮了几下，从背脊到腰都一阵酥软，抵在小腹之间的东西倒是更硬了。

“你这根本不是解决问题啊，倒是在激化矛盾。”

叶修捧着他的脸分开了点距离，然后抓着他一只手往自己的腿间探去。“你说怎么办吧。”

张新杰皱起了眉，似乎真的在思考解决方法。他的手心里有着比一般人的体温稍低的温度，叶修没忍住挺腰磨蹭了两下，暗示的意味做了个十足。“帮个忙呗。”

“我不太会。”张新杰垂下了眼睑，“不过可以试试。”

叶修心说打手枪有什么不太会的，再说你一张禁欲脸骗骗不明真相的群众也就罢了，跟我睡又不是一回两回，你会不会我还能不知道？

结果他这一长串内心吐槽还没完呢，张新杰就从他怀里溜了下去，勾着他的内裤往下一扯，嘴唇在他小腹上挨了两下，试探地舔了舔顶端溢出的清液，然后用舌面裹着那根硬挺的东西，含进嘴里慢慢往喉咙深处吞咽下去。

这下子叶修真的差点跳起来，都不知是爽的还是吓的，但下半身被紧紧按着，张新杰的一条手臂环在他腰上，他只能稍微把上半身撑起来一点，伸手掀开了被子。

他们从没玩过这个，张新杰确实不太会，最后的四分之一无论如何也吞不进去，卡得眼角都泛起水光来，睫毛湿漉漉地垂着，脸颊上因为缺氧飞着一片潮红。叶修看着有点心疼，够着手去抚摸他的背。他本想说我不是这个意思，但都已经这样了又万分舍不得让他停下，话到嘴边就变成了：“慢点来，喘口气先。”

张新杰就听话地退出来喘了口气，性器从唇瓣之间滑出来还带起一条细细的银丝。他的呼吸有些发颤，微微仰起头舔了舔嘴唇。这场面让人看了哪儿还能好，叶修花了好大力气强忍着才没掐着他的下巴再插回去，只是顺着他脑后的头发，稍微用力以示催促。

好在他很快又含了进去，这样反复了三两次之后才算是慢慢找到了诀窍，好几次成功地吞到根部，叶修只觉得湿热的口腔粘膜紧紧贴附上来，前端挤进紧窄的喉口，舌面随着吞咽的动作碾过，几乎要挤掉所有思考的余地。他本来还努力保持一丝理智想着千万不能射在人家嘴里，结果低头一眼看见张新杰微闭着眼睛的表情，一下子不知怎么就稀里糊涂地缴械投降了。

这下糟糕。

张新杰捂着嘴呛咳了起来，白浊的液体顺着指缝往下流。他坐到床边低头找到了拖鞋，然后径自去了浴室。

叶修听着水流声响起来，心里本来还愧疚着，但等了十来分钟还没见他回来，担心就占了上风。他爬起来走到浴室门口，门扣着，但并没反锁，拧了一下就开了。张新杰在淋浴隔间里惊讶地抬起头来。

“怎么这么久？生气了？”叶修问。

“没有。”

看样子也应该是没有。但他脸上的表情也有点奇怪，呼吸的节奏异常紊乱。叶修走过去拉开淋浴隔间的门，眼光从上到下扫了一遍，然后就笑了起来。

“你怎么不跟我说呢。”他一把把张新杰从里面捞出来，压在墙上就吻上去。他应该漱过口了，一点味道都没有留下，但这反而让叶修有点不甘心，抬起膝盖顶开他的两腿时没怎么留力，沾湿的大腿内侧又凉又滑，他拿膝盖碾过去，耳边听到张新杰闷哼了一声。“都湿透了，怎么？含着我就能硬成这样？”

“正常的生理反应。”

“那你本来打算自己在这儿把正常的生理反应解决了？”

张新杰抿着嘴唇默认了。

“这么小看我？这可得罚你了。”叶修侧了侧身自己斜靠在墙上，把张新杰搂在怀里，前胸贴着后背，一条手臂环在他胸前，另一只手捉住他的手往胯下按去，“你照原计划来，我看着。”

这角度正对着洗脸池上的镜子，半身镜里其实看不见腰以下的部分，张新杰还好好地穿着当睡衣的白T恤，一眼看过去，镜子里没哪儿不正常。但镜子没映出来的地方是个啥情况，两人不用低头也都心知肚明。叶修在他脸上看到一闪而过的犹豫，但很快，怀里的身体就放松地靠在他肩上，张新杰微闭着眼睛，在他的注视之下开始抚慰自己。

他的动作坦然得让存心想看他害羞窘迫的叶修有点失望，但他这么不加掩饰地呻吟出声却是难得一见的。叶修撩开他T恤的下摆添油加醋地揉弄着胸前的肉粒，哄着他把声音更放出来些。这招看似起了些作用，张新杰仰起头来急喘了几声，喉咙里带出点绵长的声音，手上的动作逐渐加快，腰身紧绷着都颤抖起来，却始终还像是差着一点似的，怎么也到不了。

叶修感觉着他两腿都在往下软，不得不把使坏的手收回来搂住他的腰。“要我帮忙不？”他贴在张新杰的耳边轻笑着问，“单弄前面不够吧……想不想要我进去？”

他下面早就重新抬头，硬硬地抵在张新杰的两腿之间，这时候趁机挺了挺腰，在夹紧的腿根处摩蹭了几下。“想要就说。”

“嗯……想要。”张新杰屏着呼吸答了一句，停了半秒又补了两个字，“戴套。”

“操。”叶修骂着脏字却不由得笑出了声，“多勾人的话怎么到你嘴里就完全不是那么个气氛了呢，哪有这样说想要的啊？——还真没存货了，怎么办？”

都到了这地步，他丝毫也没打算过真的征求对方的意见，顺手压了一泵凡士林润肤乳草草涂抹了几下，就这么带着几分强上的味道硬顶了进去。张新杰只叫出了半声就仿佛被什么哽住了嗓子，只剩下张嘴喘息的力气，疼肯定是疼的，但本就临近高潮的身体却也因这突如其来的侵犯和疼痛而兴奋到了极处，镜子里都能看出挺立的乳尖在白T恤底下撑出个形状来。“见没见过自己这时候什么样啊？”叶修扣着他的胯骨把他往自己怀里压，同时挺腰往里一送，这一下子尽根没入，张新杰愣了好几秒才喘上气来，声音里已经带上了哭腔。

全无准备的情况下，叶修到底没舍得搞得太凶，但就算他留着五分力，张新杰也没能坚持多久，射出来的时候连哭声都是哑的，整个人脱力似地往下滑。叶修按着他趴在洗脸台上，每一下顶进去都觉得里头敏感得要命，轻轻一碰就绞紧不放。他明知道这是高潮之后余韵未消的反应，却故意问了句：“还没够？那就再喂你点什么吧？”

没听到回答，他又不管不顾地抽送了一阵，感觉着差不多了，正准备抽身退出来，腰上忽然一紧，张新杰反手抓住他的衣摆。

“这次就在里面……”他的声音闷闷的，气息还打着颤，“反正也没戴套。”

“……今儿什么日子啊，待遇那么好。”叶修紧着最后一丝余裕说了句风凉话，附身去咬住了他的后颈，下身用力挺送了几下，抵在痉挛的内壁上射了个干净后才发觉，身下的人居然又被插射了一回，有几滴白液溅在镜子上，划出醒目的痕迹。

他有点忐忑，把张新杰往浴缸里拖的时候脚下像踩着棉花，跌跌撞撞的。张新杰泡在热水里软得几乎动弹不了，却坚持要自己清理。叶修没跟他抢这活儿，他觉得那太容易再擦枪走火一次。但看着他自己把手指探下去的场面也好不到哪儿去，完全是碾压和屠杀那点儿所剩无几的自控力。

“下回还是别弄在里面了，简直要没完没了……”叶修偏开了目光，再看下去他对自己没信心。再来一回今天可就谁也出不了门了。

“一大早就做这个……下不为例。还有不戴套的事情也是。”

“咦，原来你不喜欢吗？”叶修故作惊讶地笑了起来，扯了条浴巾过去把人裹起来胡乱擦干，“不喜欢记得早点说，弄得跟我要欺负你似的……下回都听你的。”

张新杰看着他，眼睛里还留着点水雾，隔了半天，忽然仰起脖子，用嘴唇在他嘴角上轻轻一点。

“没有。”他的声音听起来像是叹了口气，却又不知在哪儿藏着点笑意，“很喜欢。”

fin.


End file.
